In need of Attention
by Hotchsbabewriter
Summary: This is Another Emily/Aaron Romantic Story, now edited by SouthunLady. They Live Together and They are Enjoying Their Day Off, Only Aaron is Buried in His Apartment Office Doing Paperwork. Can Emily Get Him to Finally Pay Attention to Her for the Rest of the Day, or will He Continue Doing His Boring Paperwork?


**IN NEED OF ATTENTION**

 **This is Another Emily/Aaron Romantic Story, now edited by SouthunLady. They Live Together and They are Enjoying Their Day Off, Only Aaron is Buried in His Apartment Office Doing Paperwork. Can Emily Get Him to Finally Pay Attention to Her for the Rest of the Day, or will He Continue Doing His Boring Paperwork?**

It was Sunday afternoon…Emily and Aaron were enjoying their day off, or rather they were trying to enjoy it. Aaron had Jack that weekend, and the couple hadn't had a chance to spend any time alone yet. Emily loved Jack very much, and she enjoyed every second Jack spent with them, but she knew Aaron only got to see his son a couple times at month, so she usually let them spend most of the time alone. Since the couple already lived together, when Jack was over for the weekend, Emily would usually go visit her mother, or she would spend time with JJ and Garcia so Aaron and Jack could have more quality time alone. They also didn't get very intimate when Jack stayed over because Emily wasn't comfortable enough yet.

Aaron had dropped Jack off at Hayley's around ten that morning, and he came back home to Emily, only there was something important he had to finish from his paperwork, and he told her it will only be a few hours. She knew how important paperwork was for Aaron, especially being the Unit Chief, so she didn't protest, thinking it would only be a few hours. She decided to keep herself busy doing laundry and cleaning the apartment; she also had time to go grocery shopping. By the time Emily was done, it was almost four o'clock. Okay now, Aaron had been doing paperwork for about six hours, and she was beginning to get upset; their day would be almost over, and they hadn't had a moment for themselves yet. If he didn't finish soon, she wasn't going be a happy woman.

Emily sighed and decided to go see her boyfriend in his office downstairs in their apartment, she stopped at the door and watched him very lost in his work. She tapped on the door, making Aaron look up from his paperwork.

 _"_ _Hey there, pretty baby." H_ e greeted, smiling at her.

 _"_ _So, am I ever going get any of your attention today, Agent Hotchner, or are you just going to be buried in your office working the rest of the day?_ _"_ She asked in a playful tone, but her expression was serious. Aaron chuckled at her response, and he playfully teased her back.

 _"Paperwork is important, Baby."_

 _"More important than me?"_ She asked, annoyed. Although her face look hurtful, Aaron knew Emily didn't genuinely mean that. But, he still wanted to make sure she knew that wasn't the case.

 _"Come here baby." H_ e said, putting his hand out for her. She walked around his desk and stopped next to him. Aaron grabbed her hands, pulling her down to sit on his lap.

" _Nothing is more important for me than you! You do know that right?"_ He said, placing soft kisses on the bridge of her nose, and then on her lips.

 _"I know, I'm just teasing." S_ he said, pouting. _"_ _But, seriously how much longer do you have, I wanted to spend the rest of the day with you."_

 _"I'm almost done, give me thirty minutes, please." H_ e stated, pleading, kissing her again.

 _"All right, but you seriously only have thirty minutes…I mean it, Aaron." S_ he commanded.

Emily kissed her boyfriend one more time and left him alone to go back to work. She decided to go upstairs and check her email. She hardly had any time to check it, so she decided to entertain herself for the next half hour.

By the time she was done, it had already been an hour, and he hadn't yet come out of the office. She growled…frustrated. She knew how important paperwork was, but this was technically their day off, and they hardly ever had time alone for themselves anyway. She didn't want to go back to his office and ask him again because she didn't really want to sound so needy and end up in an argument. Then she had an idea, and she smiled widely…she was definitely going get his attention. She went to her drawer and pulled something out, then headed to the bathroom. About ten minutes later, Emily came out smiling widely again. She quickly checked her reflection in the mirror and smiled. She made her way down the stairs again and walked to his office. Stooping at the door, she tapped one more time making Aaron look up.

 _"I know, baby, I'm just two…"_ But, he couldn't say another word…his eyes widened at the vision in front of him. Emily was wearing a very revealing black almost transparent lace negligee with a matching lace robe. She was also wearing black stilettos. The lingerie was dress style, and it closed at the front with a ribbon. He was mesmerized, his eyes turned black, his heart started beating faster, and he felt himself become hard. And, he couldn't utter a single word. She slowly walked inside the office and stopped in front of him.

 _"Do you need help with your paperwork, Agent Hotchner?" Emily_ asked him in a low, throaty voice. She slowly untied the lace robe, shrugged it off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor at her feet, finally allowing him to get a good look at her. Then she walked around his desk.

" _Do I have your attention now?" S_ he asked, leaning over on his desk. Aaron, who had been speechless since she walked in, quickly stood up and grabbed the brunette by her waist and pulled her to him.

" _In that outfit you definitely do!"_ He said, growling in her ear.

"Goddam! _You look so fucking sexy." Aaron_ lifted Emily, setting her on his desk while devouring her mouth, his hands everywhere he could reach. He pulled away to admire the gorgeous brunette's alabaster skin against the lace on the fabric of the matching gown to the robe that had just been lowered to the floor. Emily threw her head back, allowing him access to her neck. Aaron began biting and nipping at her neck and collarbone, leaving small red marks.

 _"Ohhhh…"_ Emily moaned softly.

Their lips met again in a passionate and fiery kiss; Aaron grasped her hair softly with one hand while the other one was wandering on her smooth legs. Emily lifted his shirt over his head and threw it somewhere on the floor, while his hand moved in between her thighs stroking her softly through the slit of her gown. Then Emily moved her hands to open the fly of his jeans and moved her hand inside his boxers stroking his hard cock, making Aaron moan in her mouth. She pulled away from him and pushed him back into the chair in a sitting position. Emily opened his jeans completely, pulling them down with his boxers around his ankles. She kneeled down on the floor right in front of him, grabbing his member and pulling him into her mouth and bringing her tongue up the full length of him along the bottom of his most sensitive are, then licking the tip while looking at him. She smiled at him, then her tongue wrapped around his entire shaft.

" _Oh fuck, Em, ohhhhh Jesus!"_ He said breathlessly, tangling his fingers in her hair.

Emily once again pulled his cock completely into her mouth and began sucking him, slowly at first and then hard until she was deep throating Aaron. His breath became erratic, and he began to involuntarily buck against her mouth. She began sucking harder while beginning to cup his testicles.

" _Ohhhhh God, baby, stop before…ohhhh…" H_ e could hardly speak. Aaron was moaning loudly, and he tried to stop her before he came, but Emily keep sucking him hard. He came inside her mouth while screaming her name; Emily swallowed every drop of his cum, licking her lips her lips as she smiled back at him.

That just excited the Unit Chief more; he stood up and shoved the paperwork off his desk, then lifted Emily to sit her on his desk. He shoved her gown up and leaned her down and slowly began stroking between her thighs. Emily's breath hitched, and she closed her eyes. Aaron's mouth first went to her hot center, where he licked between her wet folds, tasting her sweet juices, lapping at the juices that where flowing down, then he began sucking on her bundle of nerves.

" _Ohhhh, Honey…MMMMM."_ He put one finger inside her center, while still sucking her making her cry and whimper, then he added a second finger. A few minutes later, he pulled them out, smiling playfully at her.

He teased her with the tip of his tongue, and then he stopped again…

"Oh G _od…..Aaron, please….. No more teasing." Emily cried_ breathlessly… " _I want you inside."_

Hotch didn't need more encouragement…he grabbed her hips bringing her closer to him and positioned himself at her entrance, sliding inside her while looking into her eyes. He began moving in and out slowly, making Emily moan and close her eyes and whimper with each shallow thrust; his hands went to cup her breasts through the lace fabric of the lingerie. He began moving faster. He wrapped her legs behind his back to slide deeper into her, making her cry in pleasure. His hand went to her clit rubbing it with is thumb, then he felt her walls clench around him, as she came screaming his name. He gave her a couple of minutes to finish her climax, then he pulled out of her flipping Emily around, bending her down over his desk again and sliding inside her from behind. He placed his hand on her hips to protect her from the edge of his desk, and started moving in and out of her, his other hand was supporting himself. They were both moaning erratically now.

" _Oh God, Aaron, harder…." S_ he said, moaning loudly.

Aaron began slamming into her, making Emily throw her head back, and Aaron leaned down to nip at her neck, while keeping his speed inside her, his hand on her hip moved again to her clit rubbing it softly and then adding more pressure. Emily felt her clit contract as she came again in a rush; Aaron was right behind her, and with a few more deep thrusts, he _,_ too, came violently.

They were both gasping for air and panting, and after a few minutes, Aaron pulled out of her, making Emily shiver from the emptiness. He flipped Emily around and sat back down on the chair bringing her with him. Once his heart beats evened out, he tenderly kissed her and whispered in her ear.

"I love it when you do these kind of things."

" _I should do it more often, maybe that will get your head away from paperwork." S_ he said while smiling.

"Trust me, baby, the last thing on my mind right now is paperwork." He said with a big smile as he stood up from the chair and lifted Emily into his arms carrying her to the bedroom. She was definitely going to get his attention for the rest of the night.


End file.
